lord_of_mysteriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Die of Probability
“It controls the probability of everything. Even for me, a being who can reset it to a certain extent, it’s a rather dangerous Sealed Artifact." -WIll Auceptin, V4C606 The Die of Probability is the unique characteristic of the Wheel of Fortune Pathway and a Sealed Artifact of "the highest level" which belongs to the Life School of Thought. Although not officially graded, the Die was presumed by Will Auceptin to bear the power of a Grade 0 Sealed Artifact. Appearance By outward appearance, the Die of Probability is not unlike its mundane 6-sided variant. It is appropriately sized and bears a milky-white base color with red dots. In correspondence with the number of sides, each face of the Die bears a unique number of dots, ranging from 1 to 6. History The Die of Probability was entrusted to the Apothecary Darkwill by his master in order to safely return it to the Life School of Thought's upper echelons at Oravi Island. Fearing for his safety, Darkwill hired the adventurer Gehrman Sparrow, one of Klein's identities, as a bodyguard for a duration encompassing the voyage. At a point in the journey, the power emanating from the Die of Probability was significant enough to attract the attention of an unknown High-Sequence Beyonder, believed by Klein to be either Tail Devourer Oroboros or the Aurora Order's Saint, who subsequently appeared above their vessel. Klein, having had intimidated the Die just prior to this, forced the Sealed Artifact to roll a "1" on the assailant, causing them to leave without explanation. Upon arriving at Oravi Island, he Die of Probability was last seen entering the possession of Fate Councilor Ricciardo of the Life School of Thought who sealed it using an unknown Sealed Artifact. Powers and Abilities As its name implies, the Die of Probability can dramatically alter the contingency of chance occurrence within its sphere of influence. It can bring both good and bad luck to its wielder, and through having living characteristics, it may swap extremes without warning. Auceptin hypothesized that, given enough time, the Die could expand its influence to cover the entire world. Each face of the Die corresponds to a different level of luck, with "6" being the absolute best and "1" the polar opposite. Even without appropriate space to move, the Die frequently re-rolls itself to a new face and shifts the nature of probability based on the corresponding number of dots. Additionally, without prior knowledge and preparation, it is very difficult for people, even Beyonders, to notice the artificially modified reality. Despite Darkwill having revealed its nature to Klein, the latter was unable to detect any abnormalities until he pondered the Die while above the Gray Fog. Sealing the Die of Probability is very difficult, as is the nature of a Grade 0 Sealed Artifact, requiring the use of "specific Sealed Artifacts to isolate it from the spirit world, astral world, and the real world" according to Auceptin. Alternatively, one can intimidate the Die into a temporary state of submission for up to but not exceeding the length of a week. Surpassing this limit will provoke the Die to lock onto its tormentor and curse them with eternal misfortune. Klein managed to temporarily pacify the artifact by bringing it into contact with the All-Black Eye, a Beyonder Characteristic which bore the maddening whispers of the True Creator. Category:Sealed Artifacts __FORCETOC__